


exo groupchat

by jonginsugarmomma



Category: EXO
Genre: Cute, Drabble Collection, EXO - Freeform, Funny, Gay, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, groupchat, idk i'm bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonginsugarmomma/pseuds/jonginsugarmomma
Summary: Jongin got asked out by someone and exo is here to disscuss





	exo groupchat

**Author's Note:**

> It was 3am when i wrote this so ENJOY

jongindance:OMG MY WIG IS SNATCHED  
jongdae♡:WHAT HAPPEND  
jongindance: ok so i walking inside the sm building right and I bump into taeyong the leader from the new group nct 127 right and he starts stuttering "um-m jongin sunbae I'm- sorry i didn't mean to bump into you I love you're dancing you're so gorgeous"  
bbhbitch:bITCH DEAD  
bbhbitch: what else  
jongindance:he asked for my number and wants to take me out ?!!!  
ohsehunbitch : ok my wig is gone  
ksoo78:oh  
-ksoo78 left the chat-  
jongindance: wait what  
minseok♡:OOO  
jongdae♡: FUCK THIS IS GETTING GOOD  
junmyeon$$:BITCJ IM BACK I READ THE CHAT IM READY FOR THE TEA  
Zyixing: bitch I'm in China and I'm back for this tea  
pcymusic :bitch iM dead but I'm back for this tea  
-bbhbitch added ksoo78 -  
bbhbitch:soo come backkkk  
ksoo78:I'm tierd let me sleep  
jongindance: soo don't you wanna Listen to the story of how I got asked out by a rookie ♡  
Ksoo78:not really  
Jongindance : ( T_T)  
pcymusic: this is offtopic but jongdae and minseok hyung do u guys have fucking matching users im choking  
bbhbitch: on this dick  
pcymusic: BITCH stfu u fucking twink  
minseok♡: we do♡  
Pcymusic: THATS CUTE  
Junmyeon$$: kyungsoo how come u don't wanna listen to this interesting story jongin wants to tell us.  
Ksoo78: beacuse i don't want to !?  
Ohsehunbitch: it's because he's jelaous  
ksoo78: I AM NOT JEALOUS  
jongindance: hyung are you jealous because you like taeyong because I can get his number for you.  
Zyixing: Jongin ur dumb as fuck  
Ohsehunbitch:^  
Bbhbitch:^  
jongdae ♡:^  
Minseok♡:^  
Pcymusic:^  
Junmyeon$$:^  
Ksoo78:^  
jongindance : what why  
Ksoo78: text me separately jongin.

-  
Jongindance: hyung why am I dumb ?  
Ksoo78: jongin you thick head I like you a lot  
Ksoo78: I understand if you don't return the feelings  
Jongindance: you like me ?!  
Ksoo78: yes I do  
Jongindance : come to my room ;)  
Ksoo78 :OMW  
-  
pcymusic: BITCH I HEAR MOANING NEXT DOOR  
ohsehunbitch: congrats kaisoo !


End file.
